Sherlock y el Wii
by arcee93
Summary: John sonrió despreocupado, Sherlock se veía bastante entretenido con el Wii, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del piso, dejándole a solas con la consola, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal? No tomó en cuenta la terquedad de Sherlock y su actitud de mal perdedor.


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Johnlock establecido.

**Sherlock y el Wii**

—John, me aburro.

—John, estoy aburrido.

—John, necesito casos.

—Jawn, bésame.

John alzó las vista del periódico que se esforzaba por leer mientras ignoraba a Sherlock, una meta difícil de cumplir.

—Lestrade tenía varios casos.

—Aburridos, mundanos, ordinarios—se quejó Sherlock aovillándose en el sofá.

John sonrió tiernamente y observó su reloj, en unos minutos debía de llegar su encomienda. Pasados unos instantes el timbre sonó, John se levantó de su sillón y fue a abrir, al regresar, con un paquete en los brazos, Sherlock le analizó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con curiosidad.

—Un Wii, lo compré con mi bono de vacaciones—explicó el doctor desde el suelo, desenvolviendo la consola, finalmente un Wii negro surgió de entre todo el embalaje.

— ¿Un Wii? ¿Qué es un Wii? —preguntó Sherlock con inocencia.

—Una consola de video juegos, en esta para jugar debes moverte—explicó John.

—Aburrido.

John se encogió de hombros y terminó de instalar todo en sólo minutos, luego encendió el televisor y el Wii y se dedicó a crear su avatar o Mii.

—Tú no eres tan alto.

—Si es aburrido, ¿Por qué opinas?

Sherlock gruñó la respuesta y continuó curioseando las acciones del doctor.

—No jugaré, ¿Para qué me haces un avatar?

—Es divertido—explicó John.

—Mi cabello no es así.

—Quiero una bufanda.

—Ese no es el color de mis ojos.

—No soy tan bajito.

—Sherlock si no vas a jugar ni te interesa, ¿Por qué te quejas? —rompió John la letanía de quejas.

—Porque estas creando una mala representación de mi persona, dame.

Sherlock saltó del sofá al suelo, arrebatando el control a John.

El celular de John sonó, un mensaje, Sarah le necesitaba en la clínica para unas cirugías de emergencia.

—Sherlock, debo irme—dijo John dándole un beso en la frente, Sherlock apenas y se inmutó, completamente concentrado en la pantalla del televisor.

John sonrió despreocupado, Sherlock se veía bastante entretenido con el Wii, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del piso, dejándole a solas con la consola, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

No tomó en cuenta la terquedad de Sherlock y su actitud de mal perdedor.

Sherlock, finalmente satisfecho con su avatar levantó la mirada, viéndose solo en el piso, aburrido revisó la caja, encontrando tres discos de juegos.

—Mario, Wii Sports y Wii Sports Resort—leyó, sosteniendo las cajas como si de cartas de póker se tratasen.

—Wii Sport—escogió, pasados unos minutos de profunda meditación.

—Esto es ridículo—se quejó, al notar la cantidad de movimientos que debía de realizar.

—Interesante—exclamó, al ver la opción para evaluar su edad.

— ¡No tengo 80 años! —gritó al televisor—.Demostraré que te equivocas.

—También incluye prácticas—dijo emocionado.

— ¡¿Plata?! Estúpido aparato destruí 20 sacos de boxeo.

—Finalmente, Oro—jadeó, minutos después, emocionado.

—Estoy listo para calcular mi edad de nuevo.

— ¡Estúpida consola, ¿Cómo que debo esperar hasta mañana?!

Sherlock malcriado tomó el otro juego, el Wii Sport Resort, dispuesto a vengarse.

— ¿Espadas? —exclamó emocionado, si hubieran existido esos juegos en su niñez, no habría tenido que picar a Mycroft cientos de veces con ramas, mientras simulaba ser un malvado pirata.

— ¿Sin baterías? No, yo quiero jugar—protestó, sacudiendo el control del Wii.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sherlock bajó al Tesco, a comprar baterías para los controles.

…

A medianoche, John llegó al piso, agotado tras horas de intensas cirugías y pacientes molestos, el silencio del piso debió encargarse de alertarlo y la absurda cantidad de baterías en el suelo, de ponerlo sobre aviso, pero nuestro querido doctor sólo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Si las señales anteriores no fueron alerta suficientes, entonces el hecho de encontrar a Sherlock boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y profundamente dormido debía de ser señal de alarma.

—Será sueño acumulado—justificó el doctor tras tomarle el pulso, mejor saber si estaba enfermo, pero todo parecía normal.

Aliviado, John abrió las sábanas y se acostó al lado de su inmóvil novio.

Sherlock estaba tan quieto y lucía tan apacible que John no pudo evitar el desear abrazarlo, con cautela se acercó a su cuerpo, obteniendo gemidos de dolor cada vez se acercaba más y más.

— ¿Qué demonios? —lanzó al aire, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

Sherlock le miraba, con expresión de dolor en los ojos, desde las sábanas.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué tienes? Dime —pidió John nervioso, apartando algunos rizos rebeldes de la frente de su novio.

Sherlock sólo gimió como respuesta, John apartó las sabanas para revisarle, la postura de Sherlock era muy rígida, casi antinatural.

— ¿Qué te duele? —inquirió tocando sus brazos.

— ¡No los toques! —gritó Sherlock cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó John, tocando con suavidad los codos y brazos de Sherlock, buscando lesiones.

—No los toques—volvió a repetir el detective, apretando los dientes.

—No hay heridas visibles, sólo tienes los brazos muy rígidos y las articulaciones algo hinchadas… ¿Qué estuviste…? Oh, espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo jugaste con el Wii?

Sherlock giró el rostro con orgullo, conteniendo otro gemido de dolor, John tocó su espalda y cuello, notándolos contracturados.

—Y pensar que lo considerabas aburrido.

—Lo es.

— ¿Eres conciente de que esto dolerá aún más en la mañana si no hago algo?

El silencio fue interpretado como un "Si" por John, quien con un suspiro se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación a buscar su botiquín, siendo conciente, esta vez, de la cantidad de baterías que había regadas por el suelo.

—Bien, algo de vitamina B y un relajante muscular deberían de hacer el trabajo pesado—explicó nada más volver a la habitación, jeringa y algodón con alcohol en mano.

—Nooo…—gimoteó el detective al sentir como John le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, imposibilitado, por su propio cuerpo, de moverse.

—Haberlo pensado antes de ponerte a jugar como desquiciado—le regañó John pasando el algodón por una de sus nalgas—Necesito que respires profundo y que no te tenses.

—Como si pudiera tensar algún músculo—protestó Sherlock contra la almohada— ¡Auch!

—Ya esta, no seas tan infantil—rió John, y con un beso en la coronilla le consoló—. Te daré un masaje, ayudará.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo, John Watson—amenazó Sherlock.

—Lo haré, porque seré yo quien soporte tus quejas mañana.

Ese fue el masaje menos placentero de la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien, a dormir—suspiró John, mirando la hora en el reloj, le restaban, a lo sumo, tres horas de sueño.

Sherlock dormía ya a pierna suelta, agotado y rígido como sólo seis horas de juego continuo y entusiasta contra el Wii te pueden dejar.

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¡¿Sherlock qué demonios le hiciste al televisor y a ese control?! —fue el grito que rompió la tranquilidad de la mañana e hizo volar a las palomas del tejado.

—El control voló por su cuenta, John, yo no tengo la culpa.

—Sigue con esa absurda historia y a ver quien te dará de comer, Sherlock Holmes.

Fin.

N/A: mis disculpas si salió algo OOC, después de todo es una idea alocada que tuve mientras jugaba al Wii XD

Reviews?


End file.
